Encore
by AngelScythe
Summary: Roy Mustang est incapable de faire son travail au moment où il succombe au charme de son ennemi. Ce simple choix est bien décidé à le poursuivre.


_**Encore.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Royvy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic ne sont toujours pas à moi. Ils appartiennent encore et toujours à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Fic dédié à Shi-doku Shinigami.

Note 2: Inspiré de la chanson "Encore" de Marie-mai

* * *

Le bras en avant, le célèbre Roy Mustang était prêt à enflammer son ennemi. Un homonculus, qui ne méritait sans doute pas mieux que la mort. Il était dans une espèce de grotte où un piège avait été monté dans le but d'anéantir les homonculus, une fois encore, c'était à lui qu'avait incombé la mission.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Souffla l'homonculus, à quatre pattes devant lui.

Roy ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Quelqu'un qui avait cherché à se débattre pendant une demi-heure pouvait-il vraiment désirer la mort ainsi ? Le brun aurait voulu savoir s'il était sérieux ou si c'était un plan qu'il avait inventé pour pouvoir, au contraire, s'en sortir indemne, après tout, connaissait-il réellement cette personne ? Ses pouvoirs ou autre.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'homonculus releva la tête, un peu le buste également, ses longs cheveux verts tirant sur le noir glissèrent de son dos pour retomber devant ses épaules. Ses iris mauve sombres étaient emplies de détermination, signifiant qu'il ne cherchait pas la mort. Ainsi, c'était bien un plan rusé.

Le brun se figea en voyant ce visage au trait fin. Cette posture, cette détermination. Pendant le rapide combat qui l'avait mené à emmener l'homonculus jusqu'à l'espace de piège, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le regarder, pas eu le temps de le trouver beau. L'homonculus, d'une façon ou d'une autre, comprit. Il sourit, d'abord de façon sadique, puis sensuellement, le rendant encore plus beau, encore plus attirant. Et son regard était profond, comme disant : « Je vous veux ! »

Roy avait, jusqu'à présent, le bras tendu, mais suite à son regard, il le rabaissa lentement, mais très lentement, hésitant dans son geste. Il prit une seconde d'hésitation avant de libérer les chevilles de l'homonculus entravées par des menottes qui avait jaillies du sol.

Le vert se mit accroupi, il bougea un peu les pieds, testant la circulation sanguine, puis se releva entièrement. Bien décidé à déboussoler encore plus le Colonel, l'homonculus lui effleura les lèvres sensuellement des siennes. Mais c'était sans compter qu'à cet instant, le brun passa sa main sur la nuque du vert pour l'embrasser franchement.

---

Tout avait été si vite, trop vite. Roy avait du mal à comprendre. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comme ça, allongé sur le corps de l'homonculus. Au lieu de l'emprisonner il était ainsi dans une posture des plus étranges. Le short de son ennemi était baissé, bien que sa nudité était cachée par le tissu qui lui servait de jupe. Son propre pantalon était déboutonné avec la fermeture éclair baissée, tout comme son slip et lui…il était simplement à l'intérieur de son ennemi, qui haletait et était en sueur, un de ses bras passé derrière sa nuque. Roy se rendit compte qu'il haletait tout comme l'homonculus.

Pire que tout. Il avait aimé, incroyablement aimé, ce qu'il avait fait à cet homonculus. Il avait encore plus aimé qu'avec une femme, il se disait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête. Roy tendit la main, il la passa le long de la joue de son ennemi.

- Tu es si beau ! Souffla Roy, sa parole allant plus vite que son cerveau.

- Qui vous a permis de me tutoyer ? Je vous l'interdis ! Siffla le vert, des éclairs passant dans ses iris mauves.

Roy se tendit légèrement. Au vu de leur position, malgré la situation, le Colonel tenait encore largement le destin de son ennemi entre ses mains, d'ailleurs toujours gantées. Et malgré cela, ça ne semblait pas gêner l'homonculus, il était sûr de lui. Comme s'il savait de droit que le militaire allait le relâcher.

Mais ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre pourquoi, le vert était en train de jouer de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Ici, il lui lançait un regard langoureux.

- Laissez-moi partir ! Souffla le vert d'un ton fort attirant.

Roy se releva légèrement, se retirant de l'homonculus par la même occasion. Il jeta le préservatif, qu'il avait dans sa poche comme deux trois autres, dans l'endroit le plus adapté, le plus proche, malheureusement sa poche, mais il avait bien fermé le préservatif avant. Il se releva entièrement et se rhabilla. Lorsque Roy s'était entièrement relevé, l'homonculus se releva rapidement et remonta son short. Il se serait sans doute enfui si…Roy ne l'avait pas retenu par le poignet.

- Lâchez-moi, je pensais que c'était O.K. Vous en mourriez d'envie, je vous ai donné ce que vous vouliez, rendez-moi l'appareil ! Dit Envy en se tournant vers le brun.

- J'aimerais juste savoir ton…pardon…votre nom.

- Hein ? Vous avez eu mon corps et mon nom vous intéresse ? Vous êtes malade ?

- Je suis le Colonel Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist. Et vous ? Interrogea Roy semblant omettre la question de l'homonculus.

- Envy… Répondit ce dernier hésitant en fixant la main de Roy autour de son poignet.

- Juste Envy ? S'étonna Mustang.

- Oui…juste Envy…l'envie est mon pêché, mais je ne suis rien d'autre…

Roy aurait aimé l'interroger un peu plus, mais il avait émis une parole, une promesse, muette. Ils le savaient tout deux. Le brun le relâcha lentement. L'homonculus fit quelques pas, prudent, en arrière avant de s'enfuir en courant. Mustang, quant à lui, resta un moment sans bouger, puis il quitta l'espèce de grotte, jeta le préservatif dans la première poubelle sur le chemin du QG.

Lorsqu'il arriva, ses subordonnés se tournèrent vers lui.

- Vous n'avez pas l'homonculus ? Observa finement Jean.

- Il s'est enfui ! Répondit Roy.

Et il ne mentait pas totalement.

---

Chambre de Dante dans son manoir sous Central.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Siffla Dante en arrivant dans la pièce.

Envy l'attendait depuis une dizaine de minute. Il releva le regard de ses cheveux, devenus crasseux à cause du sol immonde de la « grotte », pour les poser, blasé, sur la brune qui le dévisageai comme-ci c'était un moins que rien.

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué de tuer un militaire. Dit Dante.

Envy émit un léger rire qui lui fallut un regard noir, il releva un de ses pieds, boueux et ce toujours à cause de la « grotte », sur le fauteuil de la brune. Celle-ci s'horrifia en voyant l'étoffe précieuse de son fauteuil être tâchée ainsi.

- Excusez-moi « mère » mais le Colonel Roy Mustang n'est pas un simple militaire…C'est LE Flame Alchemist.

- Et tu es, et ça me dégoûte de le dire, mon meilleur élément, il ne t'est pas dur de tuer qui bon te semble.

-_Sans doute, mais tu ne me laisses pas faire espèce de truc immonde. _Pensa Envy de mauvaise humeur.

Il frotta son pied sur l'étoffe, puis s'étira comme s'il se foutait de son maître.

- Cependant, ils avaient un traquenard et après tout, il sait se battre à distance. Moi aussi remarque mais…

Envy allongea son bras pour renverser un vase, faisant pousser un cri à Dante, hors d'elle.

- …moi c'est de la chair et c'est inflammable.

- Tu serais mort, par leur traquenard ?!

- Bien sûr que non, pour qui me prenez-vous « mère » ? Je comptais me transformer en fourmi après un claquement de doigt. Cela dit…Père n'a pas choisi ce qu'il créait et je suis né ainsi…réceptacle d'envie. Ça bouillonnait dans sa petite tête ! Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait, je suis né pour ça.

- Tu l'as tué après n'est-ce pas ?

Envy attrapa un bonbon dans la réserve personnelle de Dante et le mis en bouche en semblant réfléchir. Cherchant à la pomper, à l'énerver.

- C'était mon plan.

Il se tut pour sucer le bonbon.

- Avec des tortures dignes de mon nom, le faire souffrir des heures durant, le pied total. Dit Envy avant de piquer un autre bonbon.

- Cependant ? Siffla Dante.

- C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un qui…

- SILENCE ! Tu es encore pire que Greed. Va travailler que je ne te voie plus. Siffla la brune.

- C'est malpoli de couper quelqu'un. Qui vous prend aussi bien, disais-je. Mais bien sûr avec votre décomposition, c'est dur de se taper quelqu'un, ouais je sais à quel point vous m'enviez « mère ».

- DEGAGE ! Cria la femme en désignant la porte.

Envy sourit de façon sadique et quitta la pièce non sans emporter une poignée de bonbons. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour se laver et se préparer.

---

Bureau de Roy Mustang et ses Subordonnés, QG de Central.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien Colonel. Dit Jean.

Ils étaient encore les seuls présents dans le bureau. Les autres avaient déjà fini leur service. Le brun leva le regard vers son subordonné.

- J'ai un remontant pour vous ! Dit Jean après une hésitation. J'ai reçu deux places pour un show ce soir et j'ai personne pour m'accompagner.

- Pas de petite amie ? Interrogea le brun blasé.

- Vous savez bien que non, puis c'est genre…Cabaret.

Le Colonel soupira mais accepta. Ils partirent très vite vers ledit show. Arrivé devant l'endroit, Roy remarqua bien que c'était une grande bâtisse. Il s'avérait que l'activité pour laquelle le châtain-blond avait reçu des places était un show strip-tease. Un nouveau soupir de la part de Roy et ils allèrent s'installer à une table leur étant attribué.

Après brève consultation avec son patron, Havoc commanda deux bières. Si le Lieutenant contemplait le spectacle, Roy, lui, s'en désintéressait totalement. Pour une raison qui lui échappait entièrement, il n'y avait que Envy à qui il pensait, encore et encore Envy. A un tel point que :

- Envy ? Interrogea-t-il en voyant la serveuse qui venait les servir.

Il aurait put se frapper la tête pour une telle remarque. Grosse différence, c'était une femme. Ensuit, si elle avait son visage exquis, ses cheveux, noirs attachés en chignon, était plus raide et ses yeux étaient d'un vert perçant. Sa tenue y ressemblait peut-être, minijupe et top, cependant blanc, la femme était perchée sur des escarpins blanc et puis sa peau était un peu plus bronzé. Mais l'odeur de lys était bien présente.

- Ouais ? Interrogea la femme.

- Envy ! dit Roy, presque heureux, en se souvenant de son pouvoir de transformation qu'il avait put observer.

- Oui, j'ai dit ! S'énerva la « serveuse »

La femme semblant retomber sur terre, presque brutalement, et secoua la terre.

- Non, je suis… Colonel Mustang ?

- Vous êtes…

Envy hocha la tête pour le faire taire. Il avait bien remarqué la présence d'Havoc et préférait éviter une bataille avec des militaires sur son lieu de travail.

- Je vous offre un verre ? Proposa Roy, poliment.

- Non, merci…je travaille. Et puis…Ce n'est pas un plan pour me mettre au fer ? Vous savez… je ne suis pas très SM…quand c'est moi qui me coltine les menottes, bien sûr. Sourit Envy en posant les bières.

Roy se sentait fondre devant un tel sourire. Si beau, si attirant, si sexy.

- C'est qui ? Interrogea Jean à l'adresse de Roy, en observant Envy.

- Viviane Van ! Annonça l'homonculus.

- Il vous a appelé Envy. Dit Havoc en plissant les yeux.

- C'est son surnom ! Expliqua Roy.

Envy lança un regard au Colonel et articula un « merci » sans laisser sa voix sortir. Le brun hocha la tête pour dire « de rien » au vert qui l'observait toujours. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de Roy sensuellement.

- Bavez pas trop ou…sifflez-moi…je vous soulagerais.

Le brun cru halluciner fasse à cette phrase, des idées fort perverses et folles germèrent dans son esprit en observant le vert qui lui faisait tant envie, et peut-être plus encore avec ses formes généreuse digne de ses fantasmes les plus fous.

- Je sais ! Lui souffla à l'oreille Envy avant de partir.

Le brun l'observa et le vert lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Waw, vous avez un sacré ticket. Constata Havoc.

Roy retomba sur terre quand Jean demanda :

- Elle vous plaît au moins ?

- Je crois bien que oui…

- Si j'étais vous, je sauterais sur l'occasion. Une bombe pareille…puis vu comme elle vous chauffe.

- C'est un peu son travail. Répondit Roy.

Le châtain-blond s'intéressa au spectacle alors que Roy préférait fixer le vert qui passait entre les tables pour servir ou prendre des commandes. Lorsqu'il se pencha à un moment, le brun put remarquer qu'il portait une petite culotte en soie, sans doute, et en dentelle.

Envy lui jetait de fréquents regards langoureux ou clins d'œils dévastateur. Au bout d'un moment, Envy fit un petit signe d'au revoir au brun et disparut derrière le bar par une porte.

Le Colonel fut des plus surpris en voyant Envy sur la scène de strip-tease. Et puis, après tout, c'était sans doute normal au vu de l'endroit où il travaillait. Lorsqu'Envy commença à bouger, ce ne fut plus possible pour le brun de cesser de le fixer. Il ne le lâcha plus de tout le spectacle, complètement envoûté par sa beauté, par ses mouvements sensuels, par ses regards.

Quelque chose lui disait que ces dits regard lui étaient adressés, mais tous les hommes de cette salle devaient penser, espérer, la même chose. Il sentait de plus en plus les envies grimper dans son corps. Tout ça lui était incontrôlable. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir lui faire tant de choses.

Le petit spectacle d'Envy finit. Et le vert n'étant pas visible, Roy retomba sur terre et s'excusa auprès de Jean avant de sortir prendre l'air. La chaleur lui était oppressante et la tension dans son bas-ventre, il la sentait grimper encore et encore.

Il ne tarda pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que quelqu'un sorte, le brun reconnut directement Envy et la pression qui semblait s'être calmé, grimpa en flèche. Il semblait drogué ou complètement saoul.

- Ca va ? Demanda Roy étonné.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Dit Envy avant de venir s'accrocher à son cou en titubant.

Roy le regarda inquiet. Il se demandait s'il n'avait rien pris pour se mettre dans un état pareil. Mais Envy répondit à sa question muette avant même qu'il n'aie put la poser.

- Hmmm…C'est si bon. L'envie des gens. C'est carrément l'extase quand c'est fixé sur moi.

- Donc… tu as une overdose d'envie…

- Un truc comme ça ! Rigola Envy.

Roy lui caressa le dos pour l'aider à se calmer. Envy n'hésita pas à se coller contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il fit monter d'un coup une vague d'envie chez le Colonel lorsqu'il sentit l'exquise poitrine de « Viviane » contre lui.

- Les mecs, tous pareils ! Rigola Envy.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres Envy. Dit Roy en l'observant.

- Ah non ? C'est les images de qui que j'ai là ? Toi me prenant violemment sur un lit, là haut… Expliqua Envy avec un léger sourire.

- Il y a une chambre en haut ? S'étonna Roy.

- Des… c'est aussi une maison de passe, ici.

- Je ne savais pas…Répondit le brun.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est moi qui pense à ça ? S'étonna le vert.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces images, semblant désirer retomber sur terre, ou du moins ne pas vouloir coucher avec Roy.

- Je…

- Tu es sublime ! Mais je préfère encore ton autre apparence. Le coupa le brun, préférant l'aider à ne pas trop se prendre la tête.

- Oh mon dieu. Répéta encore Envy. C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr !

- Viens ! Dit Envy en le forçant à rentrer, ne lui laissant même pas le choix.

Roy ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre. Envy le traîna jusque dans une chambre. Il y mit un panneau spécial pour éviter le dérangement et ferma la porte avant de reprendre son apparence ordinaire, le brun l'observa.

- Va valoir te contenter de ça. Pas envie de gérer des fantasmes avec une apparence fictive.

- Je préfère celle-là !

- Ah oui…c'est juste. Souffla Envy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Roy continuait de contempler le vert longuement. Ils ne parlaient pas, s'observaient seulement l'un l'autre.

- Hmmm ! Ca c'est toi ! Déclara subitement Envy, brisant le silence.

- Qu'est-ce qui te le fait dire ?

- Je ne pense pas que les hommes veulent me faire l'amour en bonne et due forme. Et pourtant, ce que je vois là a tout l'air d'un conte de fées au vu de ce qu'on a l'habitude de me faire.

- Moi, je n'aspire qu'à te faire l'amour ! Lui susurra Roy à l'oreille avant de l'allonger doucement sur le lit.

---

Envy se blottit dans les bras de Roy, en sueurs, haletant, mais étonnement heureux, c'était le contrecoup du plaisir intense qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Waw ! Souffla le vert. Cinq fois en trois heures, on peut dire que tu tiens la route toi. Encore heureux qu'on a des préservatifs ici.

Le brun le serra dans ses bras, lui remis une mèche, qui s'était collée à son front à cause de la sueur, en place. Lui embrassa les lèvres, puis le cou, tirant un doux gémissement au vert avant de descendre toujours plus bas en l'embrassant. Il s'arrêta à l'aine et refit le chemin inverse en embrassant toujours le corps d'Envy pour finalement le câliner doucement.

- Ne t'attache pas à moi ! Ne m'aime pas ! Dit le vert en se dégageant de son étreinte.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, mais tu… Commença Roy.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas amical, je ne veux rien d'autre que ton corps. Et puis si tu tombes amoureux de moi…L'amour cette merde…cette horreur… j'en veux pas !

Le vert se redressa, se mettant en position assise, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Le brun se releva également, il le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de l'aider à se calmer.

- …Tu…Viens ici tous les jours, OK ?

- C'est payant…Et même si c'est pour toi…

- Juste ! Habille-toi ! Dit Envy.

Tous deux s'habillèrent. Envy plus rapidement que Roy, la patience n'étant pas son fort, et puisque le Colonel prenait trop de temps, il en profita pour reprendre son apparence féminine. Sitôt Roy fut-il habillé qu'Envy le tira en bas. Il lui fit une carte d'habitué à un tarif ridiculement bas.

Le vert se tourna vers Roy, la carte entre son index et son majeur de sa main droite. Le brun la pris, en profitant pour caresser sa main.

- Viens me voir tous les jours OK ?

Roy hocha la tête.

---

Chambre d'Envy dans le manoir sous Central de Dante.

Le vert rentra dans sa chambre et jeta son sac de travail sur le sol. Il remarqua quelqu'un installé sur ton lit. Il lui sourit et la personne en question répondit à son sourire. La personne reposa un cadre.

- Tu es des plus étranges Envy.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je remplis mieux la luxure que toi ma chère Lust ?

- Un peu de ça.

- C'est ma faute après, s'ils ne veulent que ça ?

- Tu as l'air plus heureux que d'habitude.

- Et pour cause. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui fait mieux l'amour que Greed. Répondit le vert en balançant le cadre que Lust avait reposé plus tôt.

Une semaine plus tard, Chambre de Dante dans son manoir sous Central.

Le vert entra dans la chambre de sa mère d'une humeur exécrable. Qu'est-ce que cette saleté pouvait bien encore lui vouloir ? Il faisait du travail exemplaire et elle trouvait toujours à redire. Le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas tué Roy était une pure infamie, mais est-ce qu'il aurait laissé tomber un de ses jouets ?

- Envy, je ne suis pas fière de toi.

- Tiens ça aurait été étrange si vous aviez dit le contraire. Dit Envy en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils de Dante.

- J'ai appris pour tes relations avec le Colonel Mustang.

- Y sont où les bonbons ? Interrogea le vert.

- Je te parle !

- Mais je m'en fous. Rétorqua le vert.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours la première dent de William…

- … Vous disiez ? Interrogea Envy avec un large sourire.

- Bien ! Tes relations avec Mustang.

- Y se ramène où je travaille, on baise, fin de l'explication. Dit le vert.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été au Bowling avec.

- Ouais…c'était les préliminaires quoi ! Répondit Envy.

Dante le regarda incrédule. Le vert haussa les épaules avant de se lever. Il lui fit signe d'au revoir avant de partir et de rapidement regagner Central, profitant de son voyage pour changer d'apparence et prendre celle de Viviane.

Il s'arrêta devant les escaliers du QG de Central, croisa les bras et attendit. L'horloge sonna vingt heures. Des gens commencèrent à sortir. Tous des inconnus pour lui, il attendait, il ne bougerait pas du chemin des gens, en même temps, il sentait l'envie de certaines personnes résonner dans sa tête et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tiens, bonjour Envy. Dit quelqu'un.

Le vert tourna la tête vers Pride et lui lança un regard froid avant de concentrer à nouveau son regard sur les gens qui sortaient. Le Généralissime ne tarda pas à partir. Et Envy, lui, il ne tarda pas à voir la personne qu'il attendait.

Le Colonel vint de lui-même le voir. Le vert lui fit un sourire. Roy se sentit à nouveau fondre de l'intérieur en voyant ce doux sourire sur le visage d'ange de l'homonculus qui n'avait rien pour être aussi angélique. Le brun se pencha et lui embrassa les lèvres.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir venir me chercher.

- Je ne suis pas très patient, j'en avais marre de t'attendre. Dit Envy avec un léger sourire.

Le brun passa sa main sur les joues du vert et l'embrassa. Le vert répondit à son baiser furtivement avant de se séparer de lui. Le Colonel l'observa étrangement.

- On va chez toi !

- Okay…Répondit Roy sous le pseudo-ordre.

Il lui prit la main et Envy la récupéra rapidement. Il lui jeta un regard froid.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a deux jours.

- Ne me prends pas la main, ne me caresse plus les joues, ne m'embrasse plus, je te demande juste de coucher avec moi ! Dit Envy, un peu sèchement.

- Si tu veux…viens !

Mustang se mit à marché et le vert le suivit. Ils ne se touchèrent pas une seule fois sur les dix minutes de marche qui les menaient à la maison du Colonel.

- Tu n'as pas de voiture ? Pesta Envy une fois arriver.

- Si, mais je ne l'aie pas prise. La marche ne fait pas de mal.

- Ca c'est le gars qui ne porte pas des talons aiguilles qui le dit.

Roy l'observa, tout en ouvrant la porte de sa maison.

- Ca te va bien cette tenue, ça te va bien le blanc…

Envy changea d'apparence pour reprendre son apparence usuelle tout en gardant la minijupe, le top et les escarpins blancs.

- Tu trouves toujours ?

- Toujours, même plus. Répondit le brun en lui ouvrant la porte.

Le vert lui fit un sourire, faisant encore fondre le Colonel, avant de rentrer dans la maison, il ne se gêna pas pour l'observer de fond en comble pour enfin aller s'installer dans le divan dans le salon.

Roy s'approcha de lui et le vert lui attrapa la main pour le forcer à s'installer sur lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de baiser ou autre gentillesse nommée couramment préliminaire et déshabilla le brun, désireux de plus qu'une présence.

---

Le brun serra Envy dans ses bras, haletant, heureux en serrant son frêle corps contre lui. Il lui caressa le corps avec respect.

- Arrête ! Souffla Envy dans son cou.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Roy.

Envy grogna et lui attrapa la main pour le faire arrêter, le brun lui baisa sa main avant d'aller mordiller le cou de l'envie, lui tirant des petits gémissements de plaisir. Une seule semaine lui avait suffit pour connaître les zones les plus érogènes de l'anatomie du vert. Le cou notamment et aussi le bas dos sur les côtés externe, là où les femmes ont généralement des fossettes.

- Je me demandais… Souffla le brun contre le cou de son amant.

- Quoi ? Demanda Envy en frémissant.

- Comment ça fait ? Quand tu ressens l'envie des gens ? Interrogea Roy.

- Ca bourdonne dans ma tête…ça me fait visualiser tout ce qu'ils veulent… Ca libère de l'endorphine dans mon cerveau. Des fois…ça me fait frémir ou frissonner enfin bref…je ressens diverses choses plus ou moins agréable.

Le brun le serra un peu plus contre lui, le vert se dégagea de son étreinte et grimpa sur son bassin. Il se pencha un peu sur lui et hésita longuement avant de lui frôler les lèvres.

- Encore… Souffla Envy.

---

3 semaines plus tard.

Chaque jour des trois semaines qui avaient passé, excepté le dimanche où c'était fermé, Roy avait été au « cabaret » où chaque jour il couchait avec Envy selon ses envies. Et rien d'autre après, et même avant. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ils avaient couché deux, trois fois ensemble déjà et malgré qu'il était vingt-trois heures et que Roy travaillait demain, le vert le traînait vers chez lui.

Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Roy qui avait envie de voir où habitait l'homonculus depuis longtemps. Loin de lui l'idée de se douter que la maison dans laquelle l'entraînait Envy n'était qu'une vulgaire maison secondaire de Dante qu'Envy avait pris la peine de meubler pour faire semblant d'y vivre.

Le vert ouvrit la maison, fit entrer Roy et referma la porte derrière lui avant d'emmener le brun jusqu'à l'étage pour le faire rentrer dans ce qui était sa chambre. L'homonculus attrapa un CD et l'installa sur le vinyle.

- J'aime danser ! Dit Envy en regardant le CD d'où s'élevait une musique sur un tempo moyen.

- J'ai remarqué ça…tes strip-teases le montrent bien…

Le vert lui sourit, une nouvelle fois provoquant chez Roy des idées qui lui soufflaient combien Envy était beau et encore plus en souriant.

- T'en voudrais un ? De Strip-tease ? Privé ?

L'homonculus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il se mit à danser sensuellement. Le brun, bien qu'une question lui travaillait dans la tête, ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec envie. Le vert vient se coller à lui et dansa toujours aussi sensuellement contre lui. La question de Roy fusa à cet instant.

- Pourquoi donc ce traitement de faveur ?

- Parce que… personne ne me possède mieux que toi ! Ca ne te plait pas ? Tu veux autre chose ? Interrogea Envy suite au manque de réaction du brun.

- Ce que je veux… Commença Roy qui avait du mal à articuler à cause du vert se frottant contre lui.

Et ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était que si l'excitation était presque à son comble, il ne voyait pas son visage. Cela dit, il fit passer ses mains sur le bas ventre du vert qui se tourna vers lui, croyant comprendre que c'était ce que voulait le brun.

-… C'est danser avec toi ! Dit finalement Roy en observant le visage d'Envy.

- Hum ? Ca ? Interrogea Envy étrangement.

- Je pensais à quelque chose de plus lent ou… quelque chose du style, tango, valse. Dit Roy en se penchant un peu pour l'embrasser.

- Une valse, j'aime. Dit Envy avant de faire un pas en arrière.

Le brun soupira, voilà trois semaines qu'il n'avait plus eu le luxe d'embrasser les lèvres pourtant si douces, sucrées et délicates d'Envy. Il en mourrait d'envie. Et à chaque fois, le vert se dérobait.

L'homonculus revint lorsqu'il eut changé de disque pour mettre une chanson plus douce. Le brun en profita pour prendre le vert contre lui. Il lui prit une de ses mains et fit glisser l'autre vers le bas du dos du vert, n'hésitant pas à passer lentement ses doigts sur une des parties érogènes du bas du dos d'Envy. Celui-ci retint un gémissement.

- Mais arrête ! Râla Envy en mettant malgré tout sa min libre sur l'épaule de Roy.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans bouger, puis se mirer à valser. Après deux danses où ils ne se parlaient pas, se contentant de s'observer avec une envie bien dissimulée, même de la part de Roy au point qu'Envy ne la ressentait pas, et de légers sourires qu'ils s'envoyaient, Envy brisa le silence par trois mots.

- C'est étrange…

- Quoi donc ? Interrogea Roy en le collant un peu plus contre lui.

- C'est agréable…De danser avec toi… Souffla Envy, étonné.

- Il est aussi agréable d'être en ta compagnie.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses comme ça à moi ? Demanda Envy en le repoussant loin de lui.

Roy l'observa déboussolé. Envy posa une de ses mains sur ses hanches, comme toujours le pied dans le prolongement de ladite hanche sur la pointe du pied. Un « alors » passait dans les yeux de l'homonculus.

- Parce que…tu m'attires. J'aime ta personnalité et puis…

- Mon corps ?

- Non. Rigola Roy. S'il est vrai qu'il m'attire tout autant, que tu es beau, sublime, je relègue cela au dernier rang. Ce qui me plaît le plus après ta personnalité c'est ta grâce, ta façon de bouger si envoûtante.

- Tu ne veux pas mon corps ? Interrogea Envy comme-ci c'était la seule chose qu'il avait retenue.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour moi…je préfère ta présence, entendre ta voix.

- Pars d'ici. Siffla Envy.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Roy en s'approchant du vert.

- Parce que je ne veux pas souffrir ! Rétorqua l'homonculus.

Le Colonel lui caressa doucement, tendrement et presque amoureusement la joue.

- Je ne compte pas te faire souffrir.

- L'amour fait souffrir ! Rétorqua Envy.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Juste coucher ensemble.

- Je ne peux pas, je t'aime plus chaque jour. Je veux de l'amour avec toi.

- Alors prends ça et toi prend-moi. T'as pas besoin que je t'aime, contente toi de m'aimer ! Ca conviendra à tous.

- Non. Ca ne me convient pas, il est plus plaisant d'entendre ton cœur battre pour moi, de pouvoir toucher ton corps avec amour, de t'embrasser.

- PARS ! Cria Envy en désignant la porte.

Mais cela n'eut l'effet que de faire sourire Roy qui passa sa main sur la joue d'Envy qui tremblait de rage et de tant d'autre sentiment qu'il haïssait. Le Colonel embrassa doucement Envy faisant passer la douceur dans le baiser puis la tendresse, puis l'amour. Avant de lui demander l'entrée de sa bouche.

Comme une violente pulsion qui le dégoûtait, Envy entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se goûtèrent pour la première fois. Le brun fit passer une de ses mains sur le délicat fessier du vert.

Celui-ci ne fit rien d'autre que coller son bassin contre celui de Roy en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule du Colonel, pour le toucher, se tenir à lui. La main libre du brun caressa doucement le bas dos d'Envy alors que ce dernier ramenait sa main libre dans les cheveux agréablement doux de Roy.

Le baiser était profond, langoureux. Il faisait se stopper le temps autour des deux hommes. Mais le temps reprit brutalement son court lorsque Roy goûta quelque chose de salé à travers le baiser. Il éloigna lentement ses lèvres de celle d'Envy et il l'observa, les larmes coulant de ses yeux fermés.

- Tu m'aimes… Souffla gravement le brun.

- Je te hais ! Je n'aime que ton corps. Répondit Envy en ouvrant les yeux, la rage au ventre.

Roy le serra doucement contre lui. Le vert lui mordit violemment la lèvre le faisant saigner avant de s'éloigner de lui d'un bond.

- Si tu me hais… pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda Roy en tendant la main et en lui essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux du vert.

- Je ne veux pas aimer ! Je n'aime pas ! Tu ne comprends pas ! S'écria Envy.

Roy lui lança un petit regard signifiant clairement qu'il n'y croyait pas.

- C'est trop dur ! Je finis toujours par être déçu. Je…

- Je te donnerais tout ce que je peux te donner. Je serais là quand tu veux. Le coupa Roy. Il suffira que tu siffles. Ajouta Roy avec un léger sourire en passant sa main dans les cheveux verts.

- Je suis un objet sexuel, Roy. Quelqu'un qu'on désire, pas quelqu'un qu'on aime. Un peu comme un mouchoir, on m'utilise puis on me jette.

- Moi, je t'aime. Tu m'as offert une chance unique en m'accordant ton regard. C'est la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et surtout…tu n'es pas un objet !

- Je suis l'envie…alors que suis-je d'autre ? Je fais envie aux gens… Je la ressens, je sais de quoi je parle. Et puis moi-même, j'ai toujours envie.

- Je suis très charitable, tu sais.

- Ah oui, je vois : Les contraires s'attirent c'est ça ? Souffla Envy avec un rire nerveux.

Il laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule de Roy qui s'était rapproché de lui petit à petit. Le brun passa ses bras autour de son frêle corps pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- Mais je te jure…que si tu me fais souffrir, je te tue ! Lentement, très lentement, le plus durement possible, en te torturant.

- Je ne te ferais pas souffrir. Et puis ça ne peut être une torture si j'ai le luxe de te voir.

Envy rougit légèrement puis releva la tête et embrassa amoureusement le brun qui répondit au baiser pareillement. Le baiser fut plus bref et plus chaste que le baiser de tout à l'heure.

- Je t'aime. Souffla Envy avec hésitation.

- Je t'aime. Répondit Roy.

Il le colla un peu plus contre lui, puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Encore.

- Encore quoi ? Interrogea Envy.

- J'ai encore envie de tes douces lèvres.

Le vert l'embrassa.


End file.
